Family Feelings
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Window gazing prompts an unexpected conversation about the future. Delana Fic. Set during Season 3.


**Family Feelings**

**Summary:** Window gazing prompts an unexpected conversation about the future. Delana Fic.

**Timeline:** Mid season 3.

**Disclaimer: **not my characters, borrowing them with respect for their creators and the amazing people who bring them to life, no infringement intended.

"No getting clucky already?" his warm voice purred into her ear, so close she could feel his breath on her ear and sensitive spot behind it. She was used to these small personal invasions, and though she struggled to admit it to herself, they weren't totally unwelcome.

This time though, Elena flinched, startled, partly because she hadn't heard him coming, though by now she thought she should be developing some sort of fifth sense where vampires were concerned, and partly because it was just so darn embarrassing, because caught out like this, by Damon of all people. "Not planning on bringing a little Doppelganger into the world anytime soon are we? Klaus would be so pleased," he sounded amused. What were the chances she'd bump into Damon outside the baby goods store with its cutsie display of baby blankets, teddies and dolls, strategically arranged to show off a traditional wooden cot and a flash new pram.

"No Damon, of course not. I was just checking my reflection in the glass." The last part was a lie. Elena rarely bothered with lying, she was honest almost a fault, the girl who sometimes hurt friends feelings and broke guys hearts by being a little too honest with them, though she was never deliberately insensitive.

"Sure, I mean, for one thing you're still at school, then there's the whole, your last boyfriend didn't have a pulse issue, but the clock is ticking isn't it? It always is with you humans," he spat out the last word with disgust; he still liked to pretend that being human was somehow a failing. "I suppose you never thought about it, even with Katherine?" Elena leveled an accusing glare. From all reports Damon had been far too young and carefree in his human life to have thought about settling down with anything other than resentment. With a pang she realized Stefan would have been the clucky one, always the sensitive one. Stefan had probably imagined a house full of kids.

"No I always figured my dear little brother for the family man, Damon responded, eerily echoing Elena's exact thoughts. Elena couldn't help but notice how often it seemed like they were on the same wavelength these days, though there were still plenty of times when it seemed like they barely shared the same planet. The juxtaposition between their similarities and differences was both the best thing and most infuriating thing about spending time with Damon.

To her great surprise Damon softened, and in an uncharacteristically serious tone added, "I never saw myself wanting that life, but if you ever did Elena, just say the word, Stefan and I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe. You've always chosen to stay in Mystic Falls and fight along with your friends but you've done your share of fighting, if you ever wanted to leave to behind, to disappear, we could help you. We're sort of experts at creating new identities. Klaus would never find you. You couldn't have a normal life."

"I could never do that, leave them here knowing that Klaus would want revenge?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because we're going to defeat Klaus and his whole family of dysfunctional psychopaths. Maybe not tomorrow, but before you have to give anything else up... Of course if you decide a more permanently youthful and carefree existence, one that say came with eternal life and unlimited free hamburgers with legs, that could be arranged too."

"Not going to happen Damon."

"Well you know the offer is always there. Both of them. Just don't expect me to wear one of those baby backpack things; I'm strictly a stroller man.

And then he disappeared as suddenly as he'd come, leaving her standing there, shocked all over again. He was always doing that, surprising her, challenging her whole perception of who he was. So much of his behavior was a facade, a serious of sleight of hand tricks, pretend to be one thing while being another. Distracting them all with his witticisms and charm while hiding how deeply he felt, how gentle he could be.

For a moment Elena could actually imagine a normal life, marriage and kids, and for the first time it was easier to imagine it with Damon. Fatherhood seemed so paradoxically out of character for Damon, he for all his failings, his temper, his impulsivity, she didn't know anyone who was better at putting others before themselves, of protecting his loved ones. So procreation with him was a biological impassability, but there were ways around that, Damon was maybe the one man who would love any child of hers for being hers, regardless of who the father was.

Then with a shrug, she pushed aside these bizarre reflections and daydreams, knowing that her future was still too uncertain to really, seriously worry about any of it.


End file.
